Wolf Clan
Wolf Clan Description The wild Wolf Clan prizes freedom above all else. They are Yang followers with freedom as their symbol. Unlike the other clans, they have no cavalry, nor do they have healers. They feed the horses to their wolves, which accompany them and partake in their battles. Their wounds knit surprisingly fast, even more so with the use of herbs. They know some magic, and much of what they do know is tied to nature. Wolf Clansmen are down to earth, hardworking people, and take a delight in nature. They are also known for their use of shale as their armor. History The Wolf Clan had their humble beginnings in their ancient homeland island. The Wolf Clan were a peaceful people, living off the land while tending and respecting it as it had provided them shelter and food for ages. The Wolf Clan know very little magic and what little magic they know is used by their Druidess Order. The Druidess Order were renowned for their medicinal herbs and their magic of mother nature. The Wolf Clan have a Guardian Deity, known only as the White Wolf and comune with their deity through a totem known as "The Skull of The White Wolf". Only the wise druidess order were able to pray and worship the Wolf Clan's deity as only they had this ability. This age of peace that has lasted generations finally end when the world was shattered by the Serpent's Orb used by Tarrant The Elder to protect his clan from the Horde. The Serpent's Orb caused huge sea waves to arise and drown the humble island of the Wolf Clan. Rain unlike anyone had ever seen before fell from the sky endlessly and lighting crashed and struck the homes of the Wolf Clan. Even the formidable magic of mother nature could not aid the Druidess Order during this sudden destructive calamity. Desperate, the Druidess Order plead with the Wolf Clan's deity to save them from this terror. The Wolf Clan's guardian spirit answered their cry and with a blinding flash, the entire Wolf Clan vanished. The Wolf Clan reappeared in a strange and fertile land, unknown to them that this was the land where the Serpent Empire was founded. Thankful for being saved, the Wolf Clansmen rejoiced and together rebuilt their homes. Not long after, emmisaries of the Serpent Clan soon arrived supposely bearing a message of peace. The Wolf Clan accepted their message of peace, unsuspecting of the events that were to unfold. By then, the Lotus Clan already an ally of the Serpent Clan made a deal with the Serpent Clan. The Serpent Clan agreed. Soon after, the armies of the Lotus Clan swept forth and ravaged the villages of the Wolf Clan. Betrayed of their trust, the Wolf Clan was subjugated and they vowed an oath of revenge against both the Serpent Clan and the Lotus Clan. As fate would had it, remmants of the Wolf Clan escaped the wrath of the Lotus army and hid themselves within the safety of the swamplands unknowingly to their subjugators. The majority of the Wolf Clan was chained and prisoned in the Shale Mines of the Lotus Clan becoming slaves and forced to mine the shale for their jailers. To be continued.. Zen Masters Zen Masters take the role of heroes. The are summoned through the keep and by Yin/Yang. Below are the following Zen Masters of the Dragon clan. *Grayback - The noble Grayback is the heir to the Wolf Clan's 'throne'. In Winter of the Wolf, he is constantly called 'lord', a title that he dislikes. Grayback is a skilled fighter, and can often outlive his fellows. He can give a loud, vibrant howl, which increases the attack power of his allies. He is also one of the greatest and toughest hard-hitters among the Wolves, due to his spiked bracer and great pickaxe. *Longtooth - Back in the shale mines, Longtooth astonished his Lotus and Serpent masters with his extreme agility and athleticism. During the Revolt of the Wolf Clan, he donned durable armor and boomerangs to slaughter his foes. Longtooth has the longest ranged attack of any other Wolf units, and aside from that, he can climb slopes and mountains with ease. His boomerang is coated with a strange alloy that allows it to pierce through multiple foes or buildings. *The Shale Lord - This shale monstrosity was once an eloquent, young speaker of the Wolf Clan slaves turned into an experiment gone wrong by his lord Soban. He can flake off part of his shale flesh and give it to his fellow Wolf clansmen, at the cost of a small amount of health. When fighting, he regains stamina, and despite his large size, can run very quickly. His brawny, shale-infused physique, paired with his huge flailing arms, allows him to crush all buildings with ease and impunity. *Gaihla - It is said that this nymph of the woods did not truly come to fight. She is gentle and kind-spirited, but if she is angered, she will wield a wreath of thorns against her foes, enchanting them all with Nature's wrath. She has a number of useful innate abilities. One allows her to walk unimpeded through forest terrain, and the other allows rice paddies to grow quickly, even if it is not being watered' **Wildeye (only available in the Battle Realms expansion "Winter Of The Wolf") - This Packmaster can beat out a tune for summoning sacred spirit wolves, or, use his drum and club to harm his enemies. He can distribute his sacred wolves amongst his fellow clansmen, and has a swift, powerful cutting attack.